PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001)
'Primetime Sked Monday June 1 1987' Monday-Friday :5:30 pm – Pambansang Balita :6 pm – Cartoon Hour :7 pm – On-Line Bingo Pilipino :8 pm - :Monday: Pilipino Box Office :Tuesday & Thursday: PBL :Wednesday: HBO Boxing :Friday: Street Legal :9 pm - :Wednesday: Tapatan Walang Alrasan :Friday: Pulso ng Masa :10 pm – Philippine Lotto Draw :10:15 pm – National Network News :11 pm - :Monday: Job Network :Tuesday: Business Insight :Wednesday: Nature Trip :Thursday: Fora Medica :Friday: The Scene :12 mn to 1 am – Game of a Thousand Thrills Saturday :2 pm – NCAA :6 pm – Cartoon Hour :7 pm – On-Line Bingo Pilipino :8 pm – SOF :9 pm – Road to Sydney :10 pm – Philippine Lotto Draw :10:15 pm – Fashion Watch :11 pm – National Network News :11:30 pm – Olympic Primer :12 mn to 1 am – Game of a Thousand Thrills Sunday :2 pm – PBL :6 pm – Uncut :6:30 pm – Ugat :7 pm – On-Line Bingo Pilipino :8 pm – Primetime Specials :10 pm – Philippine Lotto Draw :11:15 pm – Business & Leisure :11 pm – National Network News :11:30 pm – Sultada :12 mn to 1 am – Game of a Thousand Thrills with News Flash sa 4 (top-of-the-hour news capsule) 'Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001)' Monday-Friday :6 am – Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy :6:30 am – Good Morning Pilipinas (LIVE) :8:30 am – Physics in Everyday Life (CONSTEL) :9 am – Science Made Easy (CONSTEL) :9:30 am – Chemistry in Action (CONSTEL) :10 am – English High School (CONSTEL) :11 am – Metro TV Shopping :12 nn – Value Vision :1 pm – Pambansang Balita Ala-Una (LIVE) Jay Sonza Laborcase Heidi Santos :1:30 pm - :Monday, Tuesday & Thursday: Damayan (LIVE) :Wednesday & Friday: NCAA (LIVE) (until 5:30 pm) :2:30 pm – Value Vision (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :3:30 pm – Smart TV Shopping (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :4:30 pm – PGMA Special (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :5:30 pm – Pambansang Balita Alas-Singko Y Medya (LIVE) Mike Toledo Amelyn Veloso :6 pm - Cartoon Hour :7 pm - :Monday: Concert at the Park :Thursday: Their Takers :Wednesday & Friday: PBL Challenge Cup (LIVE) (until 9;45 pm) :Thursday: Ugat :8 pm – Pilipino Box Office (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :9:45 pm – Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :10 pm – National Network News (LIVE) Mike Toledo Amelyn Veloso :11 pm to 12 mn - :Monday: Speed :Tuesday: Business Insight :Wednesday: Pulsong Masa :Thursday: Fora Medica :Friday: The Scene Saturday :6 am – Family Rosary Crusade :7 am – Dighay Bayan :8 am – Mag-Agri Tayo! :9 am – Physics in Everyday Life (CONSTEL) :9:30 am – Fun with Math (CONSTEL) :10 am – English High School (CONSTEL) :11 am – Battle of the Brains (LIVE) :12 nn – Sydney Olympics :2 pm – Slip Stream :2:30 pm – Auto Review :3 pm – NCAA (LIVE) :7 pm – PBL Challenge Cup (LIVE) :9 pm – Philippines’ Most Wanted :9:45 pm – Philippines Lotto Draw (LIVE) :10 pm – Fashion Watch :10:30 pm – National Network News (LIVE) Rey Langit Bernadette Allyson :11 pm to 12 mn – Auto Focus Sunday :6 am – Hour of Truth :7 am – Iglesia ni Cristo :8 am – Sunday Mass (LIVE) :9 am – Jeep ni Erap :10 am – Out of Town :10:30 am – Sports Kids :11 am – Balikatan sa Bahay at Buhay :11:30 am – Lutong Buhay :12 nn – Kusina Atbp. :12:30 pm – Sweepstakes Today (LIVE) :1 pm – In This Corner :2 pm – Moroting Today :3 pm – PBL Challenge Cup (LIVE) :7 pm – Street Legal :8 pm – Primetime Specials :9:45 pm – Philippine Lotto Draw :10 pm – Paco Park Presents :11 pm – National Network News (LIVE) Rey Langit Bernadette Allyson :11:30 pm to 12:30 am – Business and Leisure with News Flash sa 4 (top-of-the-hour news capsule)